This invention relates generally to an improved life-jacket, and has to do particularly with a life-jacket which includes at least one large utility pocket forming part of one or more front panels of the life-jacket, the pocket being adapted to releasably retain emergency accessories, such as flares, for use in an emergency situation.
A number of prior developments in the design of life-jackets are of interest in connection with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,786, issued Apr. 13, 1999 to Stevens, provides a cylindrical housing in which a pole is adapted to slide, the pole having an outward projecting radial flange at the lower end, the flange being captured within the main housing due to inwardly projecting flanges at the top and bottom end of the housing. At the upper end of the pole there is provided an identification means such as a flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,648, issued Feb. 18, 1997 to Kea, provides an outdoor survival garment incorporating solid flotation layers, an inflatable bladder, a source of compressed gas carried by the garment, and a variety of electronic items including a battery, photovoltaic solar cells, and at least one electrical heating element. These items, however, are not provided together in a single pouch or space enabling immediate access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5326,297, issued Jul. 5, 1994 to Loughlin, is directed to an amalgamation of various items useful in a situation of danger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,413, issued Nov. 25, 1997 to Coughlin, is directed to the provision of a safety light on a marine or flotation vest.
From the above patents, it is clear that the prior art contemplates the idea of adhering or capturing various emergency accessories within pockets or receiving means forming part of a life jacket. However, these prior designs leave room for improvement, particularly in regard to providing quick access to the accessories, while ensuring that the accessories are securely fastened to the life jacket at all times when not in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of one aspect of this invention to provide a novel design for a life jacket, which incorporates a pocket in which a plurality of emergency accessories (such as flares, etc.) can be securely retained when not in use, but from which they can be quickly retrieved and put into operation. It is an object of another aspect of this invention to provide a utility pocket that is detachable from a life jacket.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a life jacket comprising:
a back panel defining a first flotation pocket and adapted to lie adjacent a wearer""s back;
a front panel defining a second flotation pocket, the front panel being connected with the back panel and adapted to lie adjacent the wearer""s front;
at least one pocket member hingedly attached to and supported from the front panel, the at least one pocket member being adapted to contain and retain accessories including:
a relatively stiff plate member having an inner surface facing toward the front panel when the at least one pocket member is closed, and an outer surface facing away from the front panel when the respective pocket member is closed; and
a third flotation pocket adjacent the outer surface of the plate member, the flotation pocket being defined by two layers of a flexible material;
flotation material located in the first, second and third flotation pockets; and
at least one fastener for releasably retaining the at least one pocket member in juxtaposition against the front panel, thereby defining at least one pocket between the at least one pocket member and the front panel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a utility pocket for a life jacket, the utility pocket comprising:
at least one pocket member hingedly attached to and supported from a pocket base member, the pocket base member being coupled to a front panel of the life jacket, the pocket member including:
a relatively stiff plate member having an inner surface facing toward the front panel when the at least one pocket member is closed, and an outer surface facing away from the front panel when the at least one pocket member is closed;
a flotation pocket adjacent the outer surface of the plate member, the flotation pocket being defined by two layers of a flexible material and flotation material being located in the flotation pocket; and
wherein the pocket base member is detachable from the front panel of the life jacket